warriors_fansitefandomcom-20200214-history
Eclipse: Chapter Six
Chapter Six of Eclipse. Chapter Six Nightmares. They had hunted me for days. That night, when Darkfern tried to find me, I told the deputy that I needed to resolve a minor dispute with ShadowClan, and I left without another word. I was lying, of course, but it was the only way to get out. I ran against the biting wind, off of the lake territory. I hunted for myself, and found a cave to sleep in. Being in uncharted territory was terrifying. I wandered aimlessly through the thick forests during the day, and watched the hills nearby from the trees to see if there were any threats. I knew that Rosepaw would come any day, and I could tell her what I found. The same dreams stalked me every night: Fire, concealed by blackness, and a StarClan cat yelling in the distance, "Swiftstar! Don't you see! It's not right! Listen!". They were so vivid, they simply could not be explained or ignored. I crept in the shadows, waiting for something I could understand. Rosepaw jumped backwards as a striped figure, about a mousetail larger than her, emerged from the tiny den. It growled a rough and garbled message that she couldn't understand, and attacked her. It missed, striking the ground. Rosepaw was like a bolt of lightning, far away in just a moment. She ran as fast and as far as she could. She knew that badgers were far too clumsy to move fast. Rosepaw knew it was crazy, but she called out desperately, "Swiftstar! Swiftstar! There's a badger!" There was a defined yowl in response, but she couldn't quite hear it. She slowed down next to a thick tree, breathing hard and trying to listen. "Swiftstar? Swiftstar!" "Rose- Rosepaw!" She heard. It was blurred, but definitely a cat's voice. It sounded closer. Rosepaw crept quietly around the trunk of the tree, watching for me. "I'm next to a tree, and it's bigger than the others! Swiftstar!" "Just wait! I'm coming!" Even closer now. There was a noise like something crunching loudly, and then a white and blue streak dashed across Rosepaw's view. "Stop! I'm right here!" Rosepaw heard skidding, and then I padded towards her as calmly as I could. "I saw you near the badger. I was trying to warn you, but you couldn't hear me... I've been chasing you!" "Oh... Sorry." Rosepaw's face was unreadable for the moment. "What are you doing here?" "The prophecy... It entered my dreams and it was so vivid..." I was breathing heavily. "What?" "There was fire and ash and a StarClan cat calling me. I thought I was actually burning. It was so real, and I panicked. I... I had to leave." "That's not-" "Not something you thought I would do, I know." "That's... That's insane!" "You're right. ThunderClan will probably know me as the next Bluestar." "Maybe!" Rosepaw looked incredibly surprised, almost beyond words. I sat down quietly. "We both need to rest. We've been through a lot this last week. Nightmares, death prophecies, badgers, hunting assessments..." I looked at Rosepaw at the last part. "By the way, how was yours?" Rosepaw sat down as well. "I have no idea. Dustfoot never discussed it with you, so he never told me." she said. "That probably means that you passed." "How do you know?" "He was my mentor, remember?" "Right." I paused, and thought for a moment. "Are you hungry? I have a stash of prey somewhere over... There." I motioned with my tail towards a tree root. "I think it's under that one." "Isn't that against the warrior code?" "Yeah, but we can't just return to the clan, and we're outside the boundaries anyway. For all purposes, we're rogues." I gently cleaned my pelt. Rosepaw sighed. "Fair enough." She got up and gently dug in the dirt under the root. Sure enough, there were fresh pieces of prey there. "Thanks, Rosepaw." "No problem." We ate, and then we shared tongues, just talking about the things on our minds. After a few days of just straight drama and terror, it was an amazing feeling just to get real rest. "About the prophecy..." Rosepaw said, "Doesn't 'beware of the darkness, it will engulf you' sound like something from one of Darkfern's fake prophecies?" I paused for a moment to think. "Actually, yeah it does." "Do you think it is?" Rosepaw looked amazed now. I don't know what facial expression I had on. "Yeah, yeah, isn't that the one where she predicted that you would be killed by a ShadowClan cat?" Rosepaw gasped. "It is! It really is!" "I didn't even know what to think of it." I said with an amused tone of voice. "She must have gotten so panicked when she recieved our real prophecy that she mixed it up with another. Why did I have to be a ''mousebrain ''and not see that?!" "It's not immediately obvious. Don't be so hard on yourself." There was a short silence, while both of us were thinking, trying to put things together. Rosepaw finally said, "So, what do we do now, visit the Moonpool again?" "No. All we have to do is wait. Technically, you don't have to go to the Moonpool to get a prophecy." "Right." Rosepaw looked at a large rock. "We could sleep under that, couldn't we?" "Yeah, let's. It's getting dark." Without another word, we padded quietly and exhaustedly over, hoping that the worst of this crazy journey was finished. Category:Fanfictions Category:Cryptic Lynx's Fanfictions